The Muppchar Movie
by hmcvirgo92
Summary: Fanmake of The Muppet Movie, Mario and his pals venture to Hollywood to pursue a dream while escaping the clutches of the evil Hades, who wants to make Mario and his friends part of his sinister business.


As this story begins, we go to a movie studio in Hollywood that has a statue on the sign that said 'Celestia Studios', a place for movies. As those who work on the lot do what they usually do, a car pull up to the gate. A female cop named Officer Jenny goes up to the window as it rolls down to reveal two interesting Pokemon.

"Hey there, I'm Kabby the Kabutops!" The Kabutops said with a nod.

"And my name is Slashy the Sandslash" Slashy said, "We're here to see, or in this case make fun of 'The Muppchar Movie'.

"Right, it's straight ahead," Jenny said happily as she pointed to a building nearby, "Private screening D. Can't miss it!"

"Why do they call it a private screening anyway?" Kabby asks Slashy puzzled.

"Eh, why not? They're too freaked out to show it to anyone," Slashy said as he and Kabby laugh like mad. Anyway, the car moves on through the studio to get the Pokemon to the lot.

"Man, look at this place. I have seen better dumps than this."

"Weirdoes are all over the place, check this out!"

Inside the private screening room, the Muppchars are in their seats, chatting, whatever as they wait for the movie to begin. As Peach was talking to her pals Daisy and Toadette, Hercules came up and said, "Hey, your highness, these seats taken?"

Suddenly Hercules pulls out some chairs that are meant for Mario, Luigi and Toad and rush away with them. Daisy protest, "Hey, hey! Come back with those!"

In the front row, Ord the Dragon was sitting with there with Leonard Hofsteader, Sheldon Cooper, and their pals, looking concerned as he said, "Man, I hope this movie does well."

In another row, Pepe le Pew was there speaking with Wile E Coyote as he said, "You know, I heard this movie is dynamite."

The coyote chuckles as he quickly pulls the plunger on a detonator, causing an explosion, startling Raj Koothrapali in front in the progress. The coyote laughs like mad at this. What fun!

Ami Onuki was in a row selling popcorn while saying happily, "Popcorn, popcorn! Get your great amazing popcorn here! Only a buck!"

"Bugs, will you buy me some?" Lola asks Bugs hopefully with a smile.

"Hey, no problem, Doc," Bugs said with a great smile on his face.

Petunia smiles, after Porky has helped her to her seat, as she said, "Thank you very much."

"Y-y-you are very welcome," Porky said with a smile.

"FEMALE!" Taz said as he jumped into the arms of Petunia and Lola respectively, much to the annoyance of both women as well as both Porky and Bugs, while knocking Ami down by accident.

"Look, guys. Fun is fun, but please get back to your seats so we can enjoy the movie," Bugs said as he and Porky got the Tasmanian devil right out of their girls' arms. Imagine how many times that they gotta deal with this!

We see a dancer spinning around as he goes back to Slashy and Kabby who were having a conversion of their own, the former said, "Slashy, I like the movie fine so far."

"It hasn't even started yet," Slashy said puzzled.

"That's what I like about it!"

As the dancer continues dancing, Bart and Lisa Simpson are throwing marbles all over the place. Just then they spot Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi entering the theater, about to get things started.

"Pardon me, Mario, but we would like to know if it was all right for our flying marbles to be used here," Bart said to Mario as he grab his marbles right back, making Mario's group a bit uneasy.

"Sorry, Bart, but I told you both; not in the movie OR during the screening," Mario said to the Simpson kids.

"Quite all right," Lisa said as Mario's group head on.

As the group continue on, Brian Griffin spoke up, "Mario, does this film got socially redeeming value?"

"Well, we hope so," Toad said.

As the group continues on, Yoshi makes a noise as Peach waves to her beau and friends. She said, "Mario, Mario!"

"Oh, hey, Peach," Mario said with a chuckle as he and his pals continue on to the front to introduce the movie while walking off.

"Boys, we saved you some seats but Hercules took them," Toadette said with a shrug.

Soon Mario and his pals came to the front of the area. The plumber in red spoke, getting everyone's attention, "Hey, everyone! Welcome to the first screening of 'The Muppchar Movie'.

The crowd cheer happily as Luigi said, "First off, before we begin, we wish to thank those who contributed to the film, starting with the little folks from the hairdressers to the special effects."

Suddenly Wile E pulled the plunger again, causing another explosion. The other Looney Tunes laugh in amusement. Mario groans as he said, "All right, enough, Wile E!"

"FEMALE!" Taz laughs happily as his pals laugh like mad. Mario sighs a bit.

"Well, we like to thank the costumer designers, to the produc..." Toad said continuing the whole speech thing.

"Hey Toad, boys!" Toadette said with a chuckle getting the four up front's attention, "No need for any speech."

"Right, just start the film." Peach said in agreement. The audience is getting a bit restless. They want to see the film now.

"Okay, Peach," Mario said with a nod. "But we still want to thank those who did their hard work, patience, and..."

"Come on, roll the film already!" Daisy said in annoyance as the others shout the same thing. This caused Mario to sigh in annoyance. Looks like he better get things started before there's a riot in this theater.

"Roll the film!"

Mario and his pals quickly go look for some seats as the room became dark, the film is about to begin. Whispers and hushes are heard as the plumer's group found some seats near Ness.

"Excuse, sorry," Toad apologizes as he and his pals sat in the empty seats between the mentioned kid and Ami.  
Ness asks curiously, "Mario, is this how the Muppchars really got started?"

"Well, I have to admit that SOME liberties were taken-mostly to make the story more exciting and/or romantic," Mario said quietly.  
"But, yeah, it IS pretty close to how it happened." Luigi said quietly while nodding.

"Sssh." Someone said as Yoshi sat down. The film soon begins.

"HMCVIRGO92 Presents"

"An HMCVIRGO92 Film"

As the film itself really begins, we see a rainbow appearing, signaling hope for those who want their dreams to come soon. Soon the movie title appears.

"The Muppchar Movie"

"Original Music by Paul Williams & Kenny Ascher"

"Editor MarioSimpson1"

"Production Designer Ozzyguy"

"Executive Producer HMCVIRGO92"

Soon the clouds clear up as we see a forest with a swamp somewhere. This must be where the first location of the story is taking place. Some interesting stars are going to be discovered here, they just don't know it yet.

"Producer QuackSquared"

"Written by HMCVIRGO92, JusSonic & Julayla Beryl"

The camera zooms in as a song begins to play.

"Directed by HMCVIRGO92"

Once we go to the swamp, a familiar voice is heard singing.

Mario's Voice: Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me.

Soon in the middle of the swamp, we see four figures sitting on a log as others is watching him play a banjo. The first one is a caucasian man with brown hair and a black mustache. He wore a red shirt, a matching cap that had a white circle on the front with an "M" in it, a pair of white gloves, blue overalls, and a pair of brown loafers. His name was Mario..

The second figure is a man who looked like Mario, except he was slightly taller and thinner. He had a different style of mustache, and he wore an outfit similar to Mario's except he wore a green shirt with a matching green cap that had a white circle on the front with an "L" in it. His name is Luigi.

The third figure is a creature that looked like a cross between a boy and a mushroom. He wore a white mushroom shaped cap with red spots, and he wore a blue vest, large brown shoes and a large diaper-like piece of clothing for pants. His name was Toad.

The fourth figure is a green dinosaur with a white muzzle, chest, and belly, and he had a red frill down his back with a red saddle and red shoes. His name is Yoshi.

Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it, and looks what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.

The plumber in red smiles a bit as he continues singing and the banjo playing.

All of us under its spell, we know that it's probably magic...

As the others watch, Mario is looking at his reflection as it seems to sing along with him.

...Have you been half asleep? And have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
...Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?  
The voice might be one and the same I've heard it too many times to ignore it it s something that I'm s'posed to be...  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.  
Laa, da daa dee da daa daa,  
La laa la la laa dee daa doo...

"Help, I need some help, serious call!" A voice exclaim from out of nowhere. Yoshi makes a surprised noise as he points towards a round monster who is having trouble with his row boat. The monster is green with two horns and one eye. His name was Mike Wazowski.

"Who is that fella?" Luigi asks puzzled.

"Help, help, someone, I..." Mike saw Mario's group nearby and stopped near them, "Hey fellows especially the man with the banjo! Can any of you help me? I have lost my sense of direction!"

"Sorry about that. Did you try Hare Krishna?" Toad asked happily.

"No," said Mike, "I mean I'm lost big time."  
"Wait, hang on," Mario said as he spotted a fly nearby The plumber in red grab a fire flower and tried to burn it with a fireball, only to miss the insect in the progress. "Aw, shucks, I once killed seven with one fireball."

"Well, sorry about the focus thing, rough, huh, but I gotta get out of this swamp." Mike said seriously. "I gotta catch a plane."

"With a fireball? That's impossible!" Luigi jokes a bit as Mike rolled his eye.

"Seriously though, that's a boat there just downstream," Luigi explains as his motion downstream.

"Right, thanks," Mike said as he prepares to take his departure, ready to be on his way once more.

"Just watch out for the Feraligatrs," Mario adds with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I will..." Mike then yelps in alarm as he realizes that Mario just mentioned Feraligatrs, as in crocodile like Pok mon. The monster almost fell out of his boat but he grabs a log to keep himself safe. "Gah! Feraligatrs?!"

"Yeah."

"Did you just say 'Feraligatrs'?!"

"That's what I said: Feraligatrs." Mario said repeating himself while the others just chuckle at this. What, this monster has never seen Feraligatrs before, ever?

"Sorry, but I'm not used to those fellows back home," Mike said in concern. "I'm an agent. I work in Hollywood."

"Hollywood?!" Mario and his friends exclaim in shock as Yoshi made a surprised noise. Did Mike just say what they thought he just said?!

"Yep, you got it."

"Did you say 'Hollywood'?" Toad asked in surprise and hope.

"That's what I said: Hollywood. As in, Hollywood!" Mike said, singing the last part before speaking normally, "The factory where dreams are magic, magic store. What, ever been to the movies?"

"Yep. There's a double feature in town every Saturday," Mario said with a smile.  
Mike smirked as he snapped his fingers. The monster made a huge half rectangle out of his fingers and look at the heroes, as if seeing some future stars. These four came go somewhere!

"Wait, hang on, you guys are going to love this!" Mike said as he takes a newspaper out and open it up until the monster has found a certain ad. "Good thing I brought this baby with me!" The agent shows the said ad that has the studio name 'Celestia Studios' right on it. "Take a look at this."

"Let's see...'Celestia Studios is planning on auditions for plumbers, mushroom retainers and dinosaurs who want to be rich and famous'?" Luigi asks as Yoshi made a noise of astonishment. For some reason, the whole audition sounds...interesting.

"Man, you guys some something!" Mike said eagerly. "You should go for that audition!"

"Uh, as much as it sounds nice, we're happy where we're at, thanks." Mario said with a shrug. Why should he and his friends even think about leaving the swamp anyway?

"Come on, if I was you, and thank goodness I ain't, I would give this audition a big focus! You all got talent: singing, telling jokes, some other stuff. Maybe you could get your focus fixed and make a lot of people happy!"

"Wow, millions of people happy."

"Yeah. Hey, if you decide to come to Hollywood and go west and stuff, here's my card!" Mike said as he gave a card to Mario who look at it. "Mike Wazowski, the agent!"

"Thanks, Mr. Wazowski! Oh, wanna say hello to Leatherhead?" Mario ask as he motion to someone. Mike turns and screams in alarm as he spot a mutant alligator named Leatherhead nearby, chomping right at him.

"Mike..." Luigi begins to protest but Mike continues to scream as he row like mad. The monster has gotta get away from that chomping alligator!

"Wait, Leatherhead, come back, Leatherhead!" Mario protests to Leatherhead as Yoshi made noises like mad at the alligator who is trying to chomp at Mike like a hungry animal.

"Go away, leave me alone, stay!" Mike said as he tries to shoo him away frantically!

"It's okay Leatherhead! It's okay, leave Mike alone, he's from Hollywood!" Toad tells Leatherhead quickly but groans as the alligator kept on chasing Mike right off.

"Wow, Hollywood..." Luigi said in ponder. "Mario, you think we should go for it? I like the swamp but I don't see much of a future, no offense."

"None taken. I think the whole Hollywood thing sounds fun," Mario said as he looks around the swamp, "I will miss the swamp and my family but...millions of people happy."

Mario pluck the strings on his banjo, trying to get back to playing but Mike's words and the promise of being a movie star in Hollywood, kept in his head. The plumber in red looks up thoughtfully.

Perhaps it's time to leave the swamp and head for Hollywood after all... 


End file.
